The Air That Breathed Life Into The Flame
by nikolai.megatron
Summary: What happens when Aang finally visits Zuko, where has he been what has he done. What favours does Zuko have to ask of Aang, will he and can he accepts these favours? Set 5 years after the war, Azulaang and a little Zutara and a hint of Sukka. Rated M for later (and to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: In the Dark

THE AIR THAT BREATHED LIFE INTO THE FLAME

A/N: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender, any of its characters or setting, however it would be awesome to haha...

CH 1

In The Dark

The darkness, it was suffocating… at least that is how she felt. Azula had wandered the darkness with nothing but the bright blue flames that made her famous in the palm of her hands to convince herself that she hadn't suddenly gone blind for five long years. Tonight after what had seemed like hours of meaningless roaming the voices she so despises reached her long before she saw where they were coming from, the first she had heard there was her father former Fire Lord (and Phoenix King) Ozai, who sneered at her then proceeded to remind her of her greatest failure, letting her 'traitor' of a brother Zuko and that filthy Water Tribe peasant defeat her.

The other voice is that of her mother who did nothing but watch with sad eyes telling Azula that she loves her and that she never stopped loving and caring for her. She hates this last part more than anything and whenever she does hear from her mother she screams at her "LIES, LIES, AND YOU NEVER LOVED OR CARED ABOUT ME." Whilst hurling the flames at her, once struck Ursa would dissipate only to reform in another location to Azula's right. This struggle between the disappointment of her Ozai and false care from Ursa truly sent her further and further, spiralling into the dark abyss that was her dreams that she could never escape.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fire Nation palace …

It was Summer and the sun was still up despite it being already evening, its glow reflected off of those grey, stormy eyes as he come upon the Fire Nation, that confident, goofy and still rather childish smile that all of his friends know him for spread across his face as he approached his greatest friend for the first time in months. "Zuko, it is so good to see you, Sifu Hotman." Aang said whilst bowing, not noticing the grimace that flitters across his friends face at the sound of an old nickname.

"I agree Aang it is wonderful to see you too" Zuko replies as he returns the bow before the two embrace in a hug resembling that of brothers.

As the pair arrived at the Fire Lord's private dining chambers all that could be heard throughout the palace was "AANG!" he turns around to see Katara, Zuko's wife and Aang's longest living (human) friend running through the halls to give him a hug that could have been mistaken for a tackle.

"It's good to see you too Katara" Aang gasps trying not to be crushed by the mocha skinned waterbender, who immediately lets him go beaming at him "Where have you been we haven't seen you in months we were starting to get worried." Katara asks in her trademark motherly voice.

Aang's smile falters briefly to which only Zuko saw before he says "lots has happened in those months, not all good either." Katara hearing this squeezes him to her tighter before Zuko just shakes his head before telling his wife "Katara, let him breath he can tell us all about it over dinner."

* * *

After reciting tales of his adventures for the past six months over tofu and vegetables for himself and Kimodo chicken for the royal couple Aang looks to Zuko and Katara and asks "Have you heard from Sokka lately, I haven't been able to contact him in ages. I mean I sent messenger hawks to here and the two water tribes but got no response?"

Zuko glances at Katara briefly, to which she nods slightly before turning back towards Aang and tentatively replies, " Aang don't get mad but Sokka proposed to Suki about two months ago moved in with her on Kyoshi Island." All Aang can do is burst into a fit of laughter before answering " Mad, how could I be mad, that's great news I just wished someone had told me before I sent all those letters to Gran Gran haha."

Both Zuko and Katara join in Aang's laughter at the thought of Gran Gran being overwhelmed with letters.

However as the night wore on and Katara retired to bed Aang asked, "Zuko what is it that you have to ask me that is couldn't be put in a messenger hawk letter?"

Zuko tenses briefly knowing that this would come up sooner or later (he would have preferred later being tomorrow morning of course) and looks Aang in the eyes trying to get a read on his friend before stating " Aang I need to ask you a favour."

Aang looks with confusion at Zuko before erupting into another fit of laughter, after calming to a chuckle he replies "Zuko, you are my best friend, a brother even, whatever favour it is you need I would be more than willing to do."

Zuko visibly relaxes at this and continues, these words however Aang had never thought he would hear and leave him speechless, "Aang I need you to help me bring Azula home."

* * *

A/N: so that's it for chapter one let me know what you think, until next time...


	2. Chapter 2: The Favour

A/N: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ITS CHARACTERS

Previously on Avatar...

Aang returns to the Fire Nation after an extended absence, Zuko asks for Aangs help in bringing Azula home from the asylum where she is having nightmares.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The Favour

"You want me to do WHAT!" Aang exclaimed barely able to control himself, completely shocked at what Zuko had asked him to do.

"I need you help in Azula's rehabilitation, I want her to come home, other than Uncle she's the only family that I have left." Zuko replied looking a little sad as he did, which caused Aang to frown.

"That's all well and good Zuko, but why now after all this time, do you really think I will be able to help?"

"I know you can because you believe that everyone deserves a second chance why not Azula?"

"Ok Zuko I'll try, I'll leave tomorrow and go and see her."

"Thank you Aang, you have no idea how much it means to me to finally have some family that can live in the palace." Zuko sighed relieved that he had managed to convince Aang.

* * *

Aang walked back to his room at the palace that night still unsure about whether or not he could make a difference to Azula's condition, because he had heard that she was still slowly deepening in her insanity. Once he entered his rooms he grinned at home little it had changed from the last time he had been here, the walls probably served as the greatest point of difference, having been painted to a range of yellows, oranges and greys, representative of Aang's Air Nomad heritage. He walked straight past the bedroom and out onto the balcony and leaned onto the railing, for he knew with such the events of earlier he was going to have trouble sleeping. The cool breeze of the night gently brushed across his face and he closed his eyes and reflected upon what he could remember of Azula, she had been quite an intelligent teen when they last met, she was often outsmarting the GAang and now that he thought about it she had also been quite attractive, which he could only see now because he had always seen her as the enemy and didn't have the time to consider her appearance.

After twenty minutes of reflection Aang had finally managed to come to terms with what he was doing and walked back to his bedroom and was able to sleep.

* * *

The sun, it is the greatest source of energy in the world for fire benders and as such all fire benders rise with the sun, it was this part of Aang that he wished would lay dormant but alas he awoke to the first rays of light peaking over the horizon. Aang quickly put on his robes and went to one of the training courtyards and began with an air scooter and constructed a circuit in the courtyard using his earth bending, this coupling of elements and further using all four at the same time had taken some time to master without the Avatar state as it took great concentration and energy. Once Aang had completed that part of his training he practised his fire bending, this sent intense streams of fire throughout the grounds. A hour later he was sweating profusely and decided that was enough so he went back to his room and took a bath, cleaning himself up before walking to the palace dining room for breakfast.

* * *

Katara and Zuko were already seated and eating when Aang walked in, both looking up before greeting Aang, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Yeah is a good morning, and pretty well, I meditated for a bit before bed but slept soundly once I did" Aang returned, turning to Zuko, "Can we talk alone for a minute there are some last minute details I have to clear up?" Zuko nodded and went into the hall with Aang, Katara looked slightly confused as to what Aang could want to talk to Zuko about alone, and they had never had any secrets from each other before.

"Zuko, does Katara know about what you want me to do?" Aang cautiously asked him, Zuko froze a little at this before replying,

"No, she doesn't and I think it would be best if she didn't until you can return with Azula, she'll understand and accept it better if you show trust in Azula than if I do."

"I agree completely, the other thing I need to know is can you give me a map with the location of the asylum on it so I can get there on Appa?"

"Sure, here you go." Zuko produced a scroll from one of the pockets on the inside of his robes as if expecting something like this to come up.

"Alright well I'll go now, just tell Katara I had to leave to settle an altercation between some colonies"

"Ok Aang, well write to me with updates as soon as you can."

* * *

Aang went to the stables to get Appa and enthusiastically went up and patted the sky bison, "Hey buddy, you ready to go again?" Appa just let out a low rumbling growl as a response. Aang smiled as he led Appa outside and twirled himself through the air and landed in the saddle and brought up the reins and yelled "Yip yip."

Since the end of the war Aang had grown to be more mature however times like this when he is flying through the clouds bring out the child within as he jumps off of Appa and falls through the clouds before rising again soaked with water and landing on Appa laughing before air bending himself dry. He looked out over the ocean and saw the island to where the asylum is located; as he approached the island the vast expanse of the asylum could be seen. Aang got Appa to land on the beach and told him to find a place to rest, he then walked up to the building and as he got closer he realised just how daunting the building was, it was completely white and had marble walls at least 15 metres high. Aang was greeted by two nurses or at least they looked like nurses wearing grey tunics, who brought him inside and told him to wait in a room whilst they went to find the head doctor, after 10 minutes the nurses brought back an older man who introduced himself, "Hello, you must be Avatar Aang, I am Dr. Lee Tao we have been expecting you, the Fire Lord sent word that you would be arriving today."

"Hello Dr. Tao, yes I am Aang, I would like to see Princess Azula please."

"Very well, come this way please" as they walked the doctor further commented, "I'm not exactly sure what the Fire Lord can expect from your visits, she barely wakes and doesn't talk to anyone."

"Well perhaps a familiar face from her past will change that" Aang replies smiling to the doctor, "Well here we are, I'll be here outside just knock on the door when you want to come out."

"Thank you doctor"

Aang opened the door to virtually a pitch black room, he turned on one of the light using fire from the palm of his hand to see a dishevelled figure lying on the bed.

She was in the middle of a dream when she heard a different voice that pulled her from her subconscious; Azula had to cover her eyes at the vastly different amounts of light in her room from normal. Looking up Azula saw the figure of a bald man with a blue arrow on his forehead, she had to think and see if she could remember him and then he spoke and although the voice was deeper it dawned on her who he was. "Hello Azula, how are you?" was all he said before everything went black.

* * *

A/N: please read and review and let me know what your thoughts are.


	3. Chapter 3: She's Awake

A/N: I still don't own the right to avatar or its characters :(

PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR...

Aang promised Zuko he would help Azula, he then travelled to the island where she is kept and saw her for the first time.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

She's Awake

Azula slowly started to re-awake; as she sat up and gently rubbed her temples with her index fingers trying to remember what had happened before she had fainted. "Hello Azula." She heard as her head snapped up, scanning the room searching for the voice, her eyes falling upon the bald man she had seen last night. "Wh … who are you?" Azula managed to ask rather tiredly.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten me Azula?!, you spent the better part of a year trying to capture me before you came here." Aang replied smiling almost as if this were a joke. All of this began to sink in for Azula, and then she saw the arrows and gasped. "Avatar?"

She had not recognised him because the last time she had seen him he was just a hyperactive twelve year old kid and now, well now he had become a young man, a man that she noticed as having developed well, growing to be well over six feet tall and a figure that suggested a lot of physical training. Her eyes hardened however as she remembered what the Avatar had meant to her, "What are you doing here?" she spat at him. Aang did not flinch but continued to smile before responding calmly taking a step towards her, "Azula, believe it or not I am here to help you."

"Help me what exactly Avatar?" she returned backing away from him.

"Please my name is Aang, and I am here to help you go home, I want to help you get better." Aang was still smiling, this infuriated Azula so she snapped back, "Well _Avatar_ what if I don't want to leave, what if I don't want your help?"

Aang had not expected this response but did not let it show as he thought his way through how to proceed.

_Hmm she seems to have some trust issues, maybe thats why she is so hesitant to accept help, I wonder where this started._

"Well Azula I'm not giving up on you…" Aang began before Azula interjected, "LIAR, YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS" Azula began to sob at the end of this, Aang made his way to her quickly and brought her gently into a embrace to which she flinched before folding onto his chest and continuing to cry into his shoulder,

_ Just as I thought trust issues, apparently she has had people leave her, I remember Zuko saying something about there mother leaving when they were fairly young. Maybe that has something to do with it..._

"Azula I'm not going to abandon you, I'm not leaving." Azula looked up at him rubbing her eyes, "Really, you're not?"

**_Why would he stay no one has ever stayed, especially Ty Lee and Mai, that's what hurt the most, those I thought were my friends even left me._**

"No Azula, I'm not leaving, I'm here for you." Aang said bringing her in tighter against him.

"But why?" she sniffled,

_Why is she being so distant and sceptical, this may be even harder than I thought, insanity is easy to deal with on its own, but toss in trust issue and fear of abandonment and wow this is a huge task now, but I won't give up on her. _

"Because I believe everyone deserves a second chance and I've seen it already, I believe you can change." This puzzled Azula a little so she pushed him off before saying, "Ha well then you're set to be disappointed, I can't change I am who I am, a monster, even my own mother thought as much. So just leave Avatar you are wasting your time"

_**How could I possibly change; I don't even know if I can, it's true mother did think I was a monster; I heard her say**_** it..**

"Ok Azula, I'll let you have your space this time," Aang chirped quite happily as he slowly stood back up and walked to the door, "but just remember I will be back tomorrow." he added turning back to her at the door, Azula could only scowl in response.

Aang knocked on the door to signify that he was ready to leave, the door opened immediately and he stepped back into the corridor. "So how was it, a complete waste of time looking at an unconscious figure for a few hours?" Dr. Tao asked while smirking.

_**[I don't know what he or the Fire Lord hope to gain out of this but I guess I have to go along with the ride, they are both my** **bosses]**_

"Unconscious? She wasn't unconscious at all we have been talking for most of the time and I believe that I may have found some of the causes of her anguish, so no doctor not a waste of time at all." Aang returned curtly still walking down the corridor. "You mean she was awake?" Aang nodded,

_Why is that so much of a surprise to him, shouldn't he be helping her?_

The doctor continued, "That's incredible, we haven't been able to get her to wake for months, you must really be what the uh doctor ordered so to speak haha."

"Yes I may well be" Aang chuckled, "But I was wondering, do you have a piece of paper, a brush and ink so that I can send a message to the Fire Lord?" as they continued to stride down the corridor,

"Of course Avatar right this way." Dr. Tao said as they approached his office.

* * *

Aang bent a table and chair out of the earth in the sun outside of the asylum and began to write

_ Zuko, how are you and Katara? I am writing to tell you that I have just finished my first visit with Azula. All went well and I believe I have made progress already, I am still unsure to the amount of time it may take for her to get better so I will be staying here on the island until she is ready to come home. _

_ With love, your friend the Avatar,_

_ Aang_

Aang then sealed the letter and wrote on the outside: _For Fire Lord Zuko's Eyes Only_ he then attached it to the messenger hawk that Dr. Tao had given him and sent the bird on its way.

_I hope this makes Zuko happy, I know he wants fast results but I will take my time and make sure Azula is ready._

Aang then put his feet up on the desk and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace…

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed, bringing Zuko tearing through the halls until he found her outside Aang's rooms. "What is it Katara?" he offered doubled over and panting trying to catch his breath,

"Where has Aang gone? I can't find him anywhere I've looked in all the courtyards and all over the palace, nothing, and Appa's gone as well." She demanded arms crossed over her chest.

Zuko had known that this would come up and straightened himself up once he had caught his breath, "Actually that's what he wanted to talk to me about at breakfast this morning," _I hope she believes this... "_he told me that there had been an uprising in some of the Earth Kingdom colonies and Bumi asked if he would help, so he had to go and sort out the conflict." _Hmm that actually wasn't half bad haha_ "He said he wasn't sure when he would be able to return but said sorry for not being able to tell you in person but for me to say goodbye and that he loves you." _Perfect she has got to believe me now._

Katara seemed to relax a little at this before saying "I think he really does need a break, a vacation, just take away some of the stress he's under otherwise I think he'll just burn himself out."

"I agree, hopefully he won't be away for too long." Zuko replied, closing the distance between himself and Katara and kissed her on the forehead telling her "Come now it is time we went and saw a show in town, meet some of the people."

"Sounds great give me a minute to go get changed." Katara beamed back at him,

"Sure I'll meet you down stairs in thirty minutes."

_Whew got away with that big time, that makes us even Aang, well maybe not but its a start._

* * *

Azula woke to the smell of komodo chicken the next morning and she sniffed breathing in the air, following the scent until she saw Aang holding the tray of food. _**Why is he back again already, wait he did say he would; maybe he's not lying to me, maybe he wants to help.**_

She half scowled; half smirked at Aang who was just sitting there meditating eyes closed. "Good morning Princess, I told you I was not going to leave you" he began without opening his eyes, startling her. "How did you know I was awake?" she demanded, he opened one eye also smirking before replying, "Azula the amount of heat your death stare gave me was more than enough of an indicator." he looked at her and he saw that some of the fire in her eyes had gone out,

_Maybe she is starting to see that I won't abandon her._

He closed his eye again before continuing "I did bring your favourite food, komodo chicken I was told you liked it anyway." He slid a tray containing a bowl of the chicken to her. "Thankyou, I guess it was Zuzu that told you that" she grunted before wolfing it down.

_Zuzu? oh Zuko right haha I **Have** got to remember that, he will not hear the end of that nickname haha,_

Azula was eating when Aang again opened his eyes and looked at her and asked "What were you dreaming about? I noticed that at first it gave you trouble but then you appeared to find peace." She stopped for a moment licking her fingers,**_ Should i tell him? he is right of course at first I dreamt of mother and father but then he come and saved me. No I won't tell him... at least not yet. _**

Azula considered Aang before she replied "That Avatar is none of your business."

_Hmm it was as if she had to stop herself from telling me something then, now I really am interested as to what gets her so agitated and then what calmed her down so much._

"OK, OK I get it you still don't trust me but remember Azula we will be seeing each other a fair bit, so you will have to open up eventually." Aang suggested. As they went back to sitting in silence Aang placed his hands behind his head and stretched out, starting to cramp from meditating for so long.

Once she had finished the chicken Azula sat up and looked at the Aang and she wondered to herself why he was here, he couldn't really want to help, no one did. "So Avatar" she began, "Azula please it's just Aang" he interrupted, "Fine _Aang,_ why are you still here, and don't tell me it's because you believe in second chances."

_Well I may as well tell her the truth, maybe if I open up she will see that I trust her and that she can trust me._

"Fine, if you want me to be honest I will, I am still here because I want to help, I want to see you get better, I want you to be happy again and I want to be your friend." Aang replied nervously.

"But why do you want all of this _Aang_?" She replied mockingly hands on her hips.

"Because I need a friend too" Aang whispered almost on the verge of tears.

* * *

A/N: so thats it for another chapter, read and review and let me know if you like it.

Massive thanks **_LD 1449_ **& **Selarom1219** gave me a bit of help along the way with this chapter, helping to iron out a few kinks in style haha


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Sorry guys about the delay in posting uni has been crazy lately but hopefully the updates will be either weekly or fortnightly from now on thanks.

A/N: Once again I do not own the right to Avatar or its characters.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Katara, why are we going to the Fire Nation again it's only been a few weeks?" Aang turning and scratching the top of his head to her asked._

"_Because Zuko asked us to, he needs our help with something." Katara replied, sprawled out on the saddle on Appa's back looking up at the night sky._

"_I guess so but I can't just drop everything whenever Zuko calls, I can't have the world thinking that I'm only helping the Fire Lord. Anyway this was supposed to be our holiday time, away from everyone, just you and me." Aang replied his face lighting up when he said the last part of this._

"_It was, but the holiday can wait, and I know you can't spend all your time here in the Fire Nation but when they call for help surely you have to respond." Katara responded showing very little emotion, yawning then curling up to fall asleep._

_Aang sighed but looked back out towards the horizon where the Fire Nation Capital looms._

* * *

"What do you mean you need a friend? You're the Avatar, everyone loves you." Azula scoffed. _**He can't seriously expect me to believe that he is lonely like me, and even if he is it wasn't forced upon him.**_

"Yes Azula I am the Avatar, but most people just like me because of that and not for who I am, the closest friends of mine used to be Katara and Zuko but, that changed when Katara left me for him after I found out that they were seeing each other behind my back." Aang replied shaking slightly and had to pace for a few moments to calm himself down. _I hope Azula and I can be friends, it's so lonely travelling the world with no other people to talk to._

"Really, Zuzu is with the water tribe girl hmmm, how did this happen?" Azula consoled, walking over to Aang and directing him over to the bed, making him sit on the edge, she then to his surprise sat down next to him and held his hand. "It's okay; you can tell me how it happened." Azula said looking up into Aang's eyes.

"Well it was about a year after I ended the war; I was starting to get a little suspicious because every few weeks Katara would say that Zuko needed our help with something…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Katara, Aang you made it, that's great how was the journey here, not to difficult I hope?" Zuko exclaimed as Aang and Katara made their way up the stairs into the palace. Zuko hugged Katara and was holding the hug a little too long for Aang's liking and what made it worse was that Katara was making no effort to pull away. Eventually when then broke the hug Zuko then hugged Aang, but for a noticeably shorter time._

_At dinner later that night the three of them were eating when Aang looked over to Zuko and asked "Zuko, where is Mai? I haven't seen her today, is she unwell or something?"_

_Zuko and Katara glanced at each other nervously; however this went unnoticed by Aang, as he was looking down at his plate of vegetables and rice. "Um, no Aang Mai is not unwell; it's just that we are no longer together." Zuko replied again glancing over at Katara, this time however Aang did see it and just frowned slightly._

"_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, what happened?" Aang carefully responded, sitting up a little straighter waiting for Zuko to answer him. Zuko finished chewing his mouthful and took a sip of his drink before also carefully responding,_

"_Well actually, over the last few weeks and months we had been growing more distant towards each other so we thought it would be best for everyone if we went our separate ways and so I have been living here on my own for about a week or so." _ I really hope Aang isn't starting to suspect anything between Katara and me, but maybe it would be better if he did, that way I could have her to myself.

* * *

"What happened next Aang?" Azula asked still holding his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, we had been at the palace for a couple of days, when one night I woke up and Katara wasn't next to me, so I went looking for her…"

* * *

_Flashback_

Where is she? It's not like Katara to go for walks in the middle of the night, there's no full moon tonight so it can't be that either. _Aang walked the halls looking for Katara when all of a sudden he heard a moan, it was like nothing he had heard before, and he followed the sound until he noticed it was coming from inside Zuko's room. Aang air bended himself up to hover outside the window and peered inside but what he saw made him wish he never had, that he had never left his bed. What Aang saw was Katara's back facing him and she was on top of Zuko. _

_Aang bent an air scooter and got away as fast as he could not caring how much noise he made, when he got to one of the courtyards he stopped and began earth bending and sending boulder after boulder flying into the night sky, they crashed all over the palace making an almighty raucous, but through some kind of miracle he didn't hit anyone or any part of the building. Katara heard this and stopped on top of Zuko,"What! Why did you stop" he asked panting._

"_Can't you hear that crashing everywhere?" She said, then she heard an almighty roar in the distance, and she got off of Zuko and said "It's Aang, there must be some sort of trouble" and she put on her robes and hurried out the door, Zuko huffed something about not catching a break but followed suit._

_When Katara and Zuko got to the courtyard they saw what Aang was doing and both of their jaws dropped in shock. Aang was now virtually creating small mountains and setting them on fire then shooting them in every direction. He noticed Katara and Zuko out of the corner of his eye and this put him over the edge, Aang entered the Avatar state rising above the palace, he looked towards them and started to move his arms in very fluid motions, Zuko had seen this before, just not from Aang, he quickly yelled to Katara, "Run, he is about to shoot lightning."_

_Katara nodded not knowing when Aang had taught himself how to shoot lightning, and ran under cover but where they could still see Aang and she saw what he was bending, he had produced the biggest bolt of lightning she had ever seen. The bolt of lightning was huge; it was easily 100 feet long and had been shot into the sky and left the rancid smell of sulphur in the air. Katara started to cry and ran out to the courtyard and creamed to Aang, "STOP IT AANG YOU ARE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF."_

_Aang began to lower down to the ground and as he did he turned his back and asked her, "How long Katara?"_

_Puzzled Katara responded, "What do you mean how long?"_

_Aang turned and she saw the cold fury within his grey eyes, but also saw the hurt and she knew he had found out, "I mean Katara how long have you been sleeping with Zuko behind my back? Are you the reason Mai's not here, did she find out like I did?" _

"_Ok Aang, yes I have been with Zuko," Katara dropped her eyes from Aang she couldn't take that look anymore,"It has been probably a month or two since we started and yes Mai found out, that's why she's not here, is that how you found out did she tell you?"_

"_NO Katara that's not how I found out, I woke up tonight with you gone, I went looking all over the palace for you and do you know where I find you, I find YOU sleeping with my BEST FRIEND." Aang thundered, moving towards her._

"_Leave her alone Aang." Zuko stepped in between the two._

_"Zuko if you know what's good for you you will stay out of this."_

_"No Aang your over reacting you need to calm down" Zuko said reaching out to Aang._

_Aang paused for a moment to calm himself and then spoke,_

"_Well I hope the two of you find this worth it." Aang said turning to leave_

"_Worth what Aang?" Zuko and Katara replied in unison sharing the same dread in their voices._

"_My friendship that's what, because I'm leaving right now and I don't think I'll ever be able to come back, I sincerely hope that the Fire Nation doesn't need any help any time soon Zuko because I don't think I will be able to do it." Aang rounded on them, causing them both to flinch. And with that Aang stormed off and jumped onto Appa yelling 'Yip Yip." They then flew off into the night not even looking back once._

* * *

Azula pulled Aang into a tight embrace, he leaned into it and put his head on her shoulder and started to cry. _**Why did I just hug him, I don't understand I've never felt this way before, I sort of feel sorry for him I guess; someone so good gets his heart broken by those who he trusted most.**_

They stayed that way for quite some time before Aang pulled away wiping his eyes and smiling to Azula saying "Thankyou Azula."

"What for?" she responded unsure.

"For being there, I needed that, you are the first person that I've told any of this to, I just needed to get that off of my chest it has been weighing me down for years." Aang said bringing Azula back into a quick but caring hug before getting up and heading towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Sure Aang you know where to find me." Azula found herself smiling as Aang left the room. _**He seems to genuinely trust me; maybe it's time that I trusted him as well. I mean so far he has kept his word every time, coming every day; talking to me making me feel wanted. From now on I'm going to be more open with him and let him in.**_ Azula smiled again as she looked forward to his next visit.

* * *

_I don't know what happened in there, one minute I was ok the next I was telling her about what happened all those years ago, it took me so long to forgive Zuko and Katara and I never told anyone else about what happened, not even Sokka, Suki or Toph. How is it that I trust Azula more than them? Maybe it's because I know deep down she too knows turmoil and together maybe we can make the other stronger. _ Aang smiled as he walked down the corridor and found his way back to the earth tent he had made for his time at the asylum.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for Azula and Aang, he would visit every day, he would bring a different plate of food each day and they would just eat and talk to each other, they were finding it easier each time to be open to one another about themselves. After some time they each knew most of the others deepest secrets and had so much trust in each other. This brought out the best in them it seemed, Azula was looking beautiful again; she had her hair straight and her skin had its glow back. The biggest difference was her eyes; they had their spark back, not the menacing spark of before but a gentler, friendlier glow. Aang was almost back to his childish best every time he saw Azula he couldn't help but smile, seeing her find herself, but a better self was rewarding for him and he was proud to have been a part of the change.

Eventually after a month of visiting Aang asked, "Azula, are you ready?"

"Am I ready for what Aang?" she replied smiling to him;_** what is he talking about, what could I possibly be ready to do?**_

She looked up at him again and his smile was infectious and as amber eyes met grey he chirped,

"Tomorrow we are going out of this cell"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you are liking where this is going remember to keep the reviews coming because I'm always open to some new ideas or if I've done something wrong let me know and I'll be able to go back and fix it :)


	5. Chapter 5: Fresh Air

A/N: Sorry about the massive delay in posting i've barely had time to think with the current spike in uni work load, so i'm still not sure how often updates will happen but i have a set of holidays coming up in a few weeks so hopefully a few chapter will be written by then and then during that break.

A/N: As always guys i do not own anything from the Avatar world or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fresh Air

"Wow really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Azula squealed jumping up and down before running over and hugging Aang. _**I can't believe it I'm finally going to be able to leave this place even if it only for a couple of hours tomorrow. Aang has been such a good friend the last few weeks, he's been happy to just listen, I think I'm starting to like him more than just a friend too, no Azula he is just a friend who been there for you lately. **_

"It's good to see you excited about this, its summer now so I was thinking maybe going for a walk and then later to the beach?" Aang beamed back to her happy that she was excited too.

"That'd be great Aang, but I don't have anything to wear." Azula said with a mixture of excitement and sadness looking over to Aang who had started to walk towards the door.

"That's ok Azula, I've already asked for one of the seamstresses here to come by and fit you with whatever you would like to wear." Aang replied looking back over his shoulder.

'_**KNOCK KNOCK'**_

"Actually, I think that's her now," He suggested, "Come in" He called.

A woman in her mid-twenties came into the room carrying a case full of fabrics and cloths and bowed to the avatar amidst his best attempts to stop her. Aang then turned to Azula and said, "I'll leave you to it, I come back in an hour or so to see how you went and by your dinner ok."

"Alright Aang sounds good I'll see you then." Azula smiled and Aang could see its genuineness.

Aang then left the room and went to his part of the compound, whistling down the halls and smiling to himself at how much he had grown to like Azula.

After Aang had left Azula and the seamstress began to go through the case of fabrics trying to choose which ones Azula liked, she then asked "So what is your name?"

"My name is Tia" She replied, picking up a pink fabric and showing it to Azula.

_**Maybe she has changed, maybe Aang is right, she seems good enough, let's see how this goes.**_

"That's a pretty name, how long have you worked on the island for?" Azula said cheerily, shaking her head at the pink fabric.

_**She **__**is nice, maybe we can be friends after all this, it would be pretty cool to be able to say that I'm friends with a princess.**_

"Thanks, I've been here for a year or two, mainly I help when the doctor or one of the staff rips or burns their clothes. Before that I worked with my mother in the capital in a little shop." Tia replied lifting up another piece of fabric.

"Oh ok, did you choose to come here, or were you forced to leave your mothers shop?" Azula said with a frown, she hoped that Tia hadn't been forced to be out here all alone. She then saw the piece of fabric she wanted, a deep crimson; she reached for it and held it up to Tia signalling that she had chosen.

"No I did choose to come here, I wanted to visit new places and still have work so this was great for that, I got to travel and the pay is still pretty good." Tia said reassuringly, nodding at the choice in fabric, "Did you want this as a dress Azula?" She asked.

"Yes please as a dress, only a summer dress though so about knee length and not too tight around the legs." Azula said, "That's a relief, I was really hoping that my brother hadn't forced anyone out here against their will"

Tia then walked over to Azula and began to measure the dress out, it hugged the curves of her breasts and waist like another layer of skin but from the waist down it was free flowing and allowed easy movement whilst still looking elegant. Once they had finished with the dress, Tia asked "Ok, now for your bikini, what colour would you like?"

Azula looked at the different bikinis that were laid out on the floor and she chose a white pair that had a golden hoop in the middle, she picked up the bikini and walked into the bathroom to change and walked out, looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she loved it, now she just hoped that Aang would too.

Tia nodded and chimed in, "Good choice Azula it suits you perfectly, I'll go and finish up the dress tonight and bring it by tomorrow morning for you ok?"

"Thankyou Tia, that would be great, I hope Aang likes them tomorrow." Azula said changing back into the clothes she had on to start with.

"I'm sure he will Azula, you look stunning in them." Tia returned with a smile, gathering up all the other fabrics into the case and folding the crimson dress and placing it on top of the pile before closing the case and leaving the room.

Ten minutes later Aang knocked on the door and walked in holding a tray full of steaming food, and a pot of tea. "So how did it go I saw Tia in the halls and she seemed to be quite pleased?" Aang asked as he sat the food down on the table between them.

"It was great, found some really nice pieces for me tomorrow." Azula replied struggling to contain herself, she just wanted to get up and hug him for being so nice and not giving up on her despite her best attempts to push him away to start with.

As they began to eat Aang said enthusiastically, still smiling to her. "Fantastic! I am really excited about tomorrow, should be a good day and if not I'll make sure that it is haha"

"Me too, and I'm sure it will be I can't wait" Azula said cheerfully taking another mouthful of the food and a sip of tea.

Once they had finished eating Aang packed all the dishes onto the tray and placed it near the door ready for when he left. He then went back over to the table and he and Azula talked for the next few hours about what they might do tomorrow. As it neared the last few hours before midnight Aang stood up and walked to the door and said goodnight, when he got back to his quarters he sighed and laid on his bed and closed his eyes drifting into a blissful dream of the beach with Azula.

Aang woke early the next day and went outside to train for a little while, this had been a long standing ritual for him, and he would always rise with the suns first rays and go out and practice his bending. Although lately he hadn't sparred with anyone Aang was still in very good shape, and after an hour of intense bending he went back inside and ran himself a bath, he washed himself for a little while longer than normal; he really wanted to be at his best today.

_Well today's the day, at the beach today I'm going to ask her out, I hope she says yes, I'm not sure if I could handle a rejection when she has no other options._

Once Aang had dried himself with a gust of air he walked over and picked out his best robes and in a bag put his trunks for when they got to the beach, he then walked through the halls and stopped at Azula's door and knocked before walking in.

_Also Earlier that morning:_

Azula woke up earlier than what she had in a long time, for this was no ordinary day for her, she was finally going to be able to leave the confines of her cell and she was so excited that she was beginning to shake so she went and ran herself a bath and washed away all the worries she had and knew that no matter what happened today was going to be great. Once she had dried herself she heard a knock at the door and Tia let herself in and was carrying the finished dress over her arm, and Azula smiled, greeting her, "How did it go, I hope it wasn't too difficult?"

"Not at all Princess Azula, it was just a matter of making those last few adjustments and it was ready, let's try it on you and have a look ok." Tia responded in earnest.

Azula nodded and put on the dress, it was as perfect as it was yesterday, maybe more so now.

_**Today is going to be perfect I can just feel it; I wonder what time he will get here.**_

After she had finished with the dress she put it in the bathroom and Tia left, she then sat down and waited contently for Aang to arrive. She didn't have to wait long, about half an hour after Tia had left she heard another knock at the door and he walked in, dressed in a set of robes she hadn't seen him wear before, they were a mix of gentle peachy, oranges and a light bluey, grey. She felt her jaw drop slightly as she looked him up and down, noticing and appreciating his definite muscular arms, his strong jawline and just how good he looked.

Aang smirked a little when he saw Azula's jaw drop, he had never thought that he would have this effect upon her.

_Maybe she feels the same way I do, this might just work, she might say yes._

Azula then motioned for Aang to wait as she got changed; she put the bikini on underneath her dress so that he couldn't see it and walked back out of the bathroom to where he was. It was now Azula's turn to smirk as she saw Aang's jaw drop, he was taking in her beauty, he couldn't take his eyes off her, and the way the dress hugged at her every curve and then just flowed at the bottom was breathtaking.

"So Azula are you ready to go?" He finally managed, shaking his head to focus again.

"Sure, let's go." She happily said back as he held the door open for her.

As the two of them reached the entrance to the compound Aang pulled Azula aside and whispered,

"Are you ready? This is it, the first time outside in years."

"As ready as I'll ever be yeah, and before we even go outside I wanted to say thank you, thank you Aang for staying, for not leaving for not giving up on me. Thank you for being the friend I so very much needed." Azula said hugging him.

"Well then, HERE WE GO!" Aang yelled excitedly taking her hand and charging out the door.

As the sunlight fell upon her Azula had to shield her eyes from it she took a deep breath of the fresh air of nature, something she hadn't had in years, whilst she had had light inside there was no replacement for this, the warmth it gave, the energy she felt as it wrapped itself around her and all of a sudden without even trying or thinking about it the tips of her fingers burst into her tell-tale cobalt blue flames to which Aang saw and smiled. "It's good to see that you are feeling like yourself."

"I didn't even try to do this though, how did that happen?"

"It's your body readjusting to the energy and spark that the sun gives us fire benders." Aang said extending a hand out his own fingers flickering into a bright orange. "Anyways, best be on our way can't waste your first day out."

So the two of them started walking towards the beach at the far end of the island talking about the scenery to begin with and eventually what Azula would do when she got back to the mainland. "Oh I don't know I suppose that I would have to live in the palace but I would like to do something creative this time around I think."

"Sounds fantastic, I think there are plenty of things for you to do like that." Aang returned, but first I have a request for you."

"Sure what is it?"

"I wanted to ask if you would teach me how to create blue fire, it intrigues me, would you teach me?"

"It would be my honour to Aang, maybe that can be what we do tomorrow?"

"I like the sound of that." Aang said smiling just then they reached the edge of the sand and he looked mischievously over to her and said "I'll race you to the water haha" and sprang into a run.

Azula not to be outdone was quick to react and had caught him in a matter of moments "Haha all that tea slowing you down Aang haha"

Aang just smirked as he propelled himself into the air, with a mixture of earth and air bending and landed himself right on the water's edge.

"Hey no fair, that's cheating not all of us, can bend all of the elements!" Azula said in mock sadness, tackling him into the water, as the waves rolled over them they both burst out of the water in a fit of laughter and Aang took off his robes leaving only his trunks on and placed them on the beach to dry. Azula did the same with her dress and again Aang's jaw dropped when he saw her in the bikini it showed off her body even better than the dress, it showed enough to get the imagination going but not enough that nothing was left to imagine. He then noticed that Azula must have been doing crunches or something because she had well defined abs and was looking incredibly fit.

This observation had not gone unnoticed by Azula so she slyly crossed her arms over her chest and coyly said "See something you like Aang?"

Without thinking or hesitating Aang nodded and they both blushed when they realised what he had done. After that they went back into the water and just swam and played games in the water and on the sand, building sand castles and doing handstands in the water.

As it got closer to sunset and the two of them were lying next to each other on the sand Aang propped himself up on his elbow and looked over to Azula and asked her "Azula this might be coming from nowhere from your point of view but, I've been having such a great time spending each day with you over the last couple of months, I've gone from not really trusting you, to becoming your friend and now, now I don't know if being friends is enough anymore." Aang took a breath before continuing "Azula what I'm saying is, I'm asking if you would be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**As always guys thanks for reading and being patient with me. Remember to review and let me know what you do or don't like about the story always open to ideas. **

**Cheers**


End file.
